I Know Him So Well
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Jack takes a walk, and ends up bumping into an old friend.


**AN: Bit of light relief after my recent sad one-shots. Such an obvious song choice, but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review x**

It was early evening and Jack was taking one of his walks through the Bay area after a busy day at the Hub. The walks always helped to clear his head and recharge his batteries. He never ventured far, and he never took the same route twice, always stumbling on a new unseen part of Cardiff, sometimes finding a new takeaway to try later, or a pub that looked inviting.

Ten years had passed since Owen and Toshiko had died, and Torchwood Three had changed a lot in the past decade. Ianto had left the diminished team, and Jack, within weeks of their deaths.

"I don't want to become another statistic of this place… I don't want to die before I've had chance to live… and if that means leaving this place and you behind… that's the way its got to be." He had explained simply to Jack one evening, before kissing his Captain one final time and walking out through the cog door without a backward glance, not even to see Jack fall apart.

Jack hadn't retconned him; he trusted Ianto completely and knew he'd never divulge any of the Hub's secrets. Part of him even hoped the Welshman might change his mind and come back one day, but he never did. Jack never heard from him again, never saw him, their paths never crossing by accident or intention. He understood why Ianto had made the decision to leave; a young and all too awful death was all that was guaranteed working for Torchwood, something which was proven again just three years later when Gwen perished, killed in action, defending Cardiff from a prolific team of Daleks. It had been a tough few years for Jack, but he'd bounced back, and in the years that followed he'd found himself Captain of a new team of experts and geniuses.

As Jack turned a corner he found himself on a street filled with bars and restaurants. Being so early in the evening the street was pretty deserted, save for a few early bird dinners enjoying a meal alfresco in the final warmth of day. As Jack walked past one of the bars he heard a crowd inside clapping wildly as music ended. It was then he heard the performer speak, and felt his heart stop beating in his chest, and his feet came to sudden halt. He pushed the door of the pub open and walked inside, his eyes seeking out the stage beyond the large assembled audience. Being tall had its advantages, and peering across the top of heads, he finally spotted the stage, and the performer standing on it. Though a decade had passed since he'd last laid eyes on the man, he knew straight away that it was Ianto. He looked older yes, but he looked better, he looked healthier, and thought it pained Jack to admit it, he looked happier.

As Ianto addressed the crowd his eyes scanned around the room, taking in all his audience, and he soon noticed that tall figure at the back. The man looked exactly as he had done the last time they'd been in the same room, he hadn't aged a day, his face looked a little more worn and tired, a little sadder, but generally he still looked as he had done ten years before. Ianto didn't allow his eyes to linger too long on Jack and continued to look around the room as he spoke.

"Well, we've come to the last song for tonight." He said, Jack felt chills as the familiar Welsh vowels rang around the room. "Thank you for being an incredible audience – mines a pint yeah?" He finished with a grin, before the music started up again, a single spotlight flooding over him from above as he started to sing, causing Jack to swallow hard as he listened.

"Nothing is so good it lasts eternally,

Perfect situations must go wrong.

But this has never yet prevented me,

Wanting far too much, for far too long.

Looking back, I could have played it differently.

Won a few more moments, who can tell.

But it took time to understand the man,

Now at least I know I know him well.

Wasn't it good?

Wasn't he fine?

Isn't it madness, he can't be mine?

But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me.

More security.

He needs his fantasy and freedom.

I know him so well.

No one in your life is with you constantly.

No one is completely on your side.

And though I'd move my world to be with him.

Still the gap between us is too wide.

Looking back, I could have played it differently.

Learned about the man, before I fell.

But I was ever so much younger then.

Now at least I know I know him well.

Wasn't it good?

Wasn't he fine?

Isn't it madness, he can't be mine?

Didn't I know, how it would go, If I knew from the start.

Why am I falling apart?"

Tears streamed from Ianto's eyes, cascading down his face, but he didn't seem to notice, or more likely, he didn't seem to care. His voice remained as constant and as passionate as it had been throughout the song, unwavering, unaffected.

"Wasn't it good?

Wasn't he fine?

Isn't it madness, he can't be mine?

But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me.

More security."

He needs his fantasy and freedom.

I know him so well.

It took time to understand him,

I know him so well."

The audience had been silently transfixed as he'd sung, but as the last note rang out, they broke out into rapturous applause and cheers.

"Thank you." Ianto said softly, wiping his eyes as he stepped down from the small stage, receiving handshakes and pats on the back as he edged his way through the crowd, making his way to the bar.

Jack was stood waiting by the bar, two full pints infront of him when Ianto arrived.

"Cheers." Jack said softly, handing one of the glasses to him.

"Thanks." Ianto said, taking a long drink from the pint.

Jack smiled at the sight of the man infront of him, the man he'd missed more than he ever thought possible, the man he never thought he'd see again.

"I don't know what to say… where to begin… I can't believe it's been ten years." Jack said as they managed to sit at a nearby table.

"I can't believe you haven't had the decency to at least pretend to age." Ianto smirked.

Jack grinned. "If I thought I could do it as well as you, I would have." He said softly.

Ianto smiled. "You still look good Jack." He said, drinking from his glass again. "How are things?" He asked.

Jack tilted his head from side to side. "You know Torchwood." He said simply.

"Is Gwen…" Ianto started.

Jack's eyes told him the answer he dreaded. "Seven years now. She had a little girl. Carrie." He said simply.

"How?" Ianto asked, his voice suddenly ragged.

"Daleks." Jack said before taking a long drink from his pint.

"I'm sorry Jack. I wish I'd been there." Ianto said.

"I'm glad you weren't. The team were torn apart. Nobody survived. Not even me." He said solemnly.

"Do you have a good team now?" Ianto asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Jack nodded. "Nothing compared to you guys of course, but we get by." He said, smiling as he affectionately remembered the team that Ianto was part of many years ago.

"Anyway… enough about work… how are you?" Jack asked, automatically glancing down at Ianto's hand, checking for a ring, but not finding one.

Ianto smiled at the man's failure to be discreet. "I'm not married Jack, I never have been. There have been people… but nobody special." He said gently.

"And work?" Jack asked.

"I gig here twice a week… and I own a coffee bar in town… not that you'll be surprised by that I'm sure." Ianto answered.

Jack grinned. "Ah yes… your coffee. Nothing compares to it… nothing has ever come close. I don't think anything ever will." He said.

Ianto smiled as he bowed his head in thanks. "You'll have to pop in sometime… I presume you lot are still frequenting Starbucks?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "They go three or four times a day… I… I haven't drunk coffee in a long time." He said sadly.

Ianto put his empty pint glass down and gazed at Jack.

"Come on." He said, getting to his feet and making for the door. Jack followed without hesitation or comment. They stepped out onto the street and started walking away from the pub and into the city centre. The journey was short, neither man spoke, Jack just followed Ianto, still amazed to have stumbled upon him, singing of all things.

"Welcome." Ianto said, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. They had stopped outside a coffee-house and the younger man was unlocking the front door. Stepping inside, Ianto bolted the door behind them, before going into the kitchen, hitting the lights and turning on the coffee machine.

"Nice place you've got here." Jack said surveying the room. There was a modest counter that during the day would be filled with cakes and pastries and behind it a high-tech coffee machine, a pile of mugs sat beside it. The seating area was a selection of comfy sofas and armchairs, low tables in-between. Whilst it looked eerily like a Costa or a Starbucks, Jack knew the atmosphere would be totally different, and the coffee infinitely better.

"Thanks." Ianto said. "Take a seat… I'll bring them over." He added.

Jack smiled softly as he wandered over, settling on a sofa, watching Ianto create the perfect coffees, and bring them over.

"It's good to see you Jack… I didn't say before… guess it's a surprise to see you… but its good." He said gently, sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"It's… I don't really know what it is Ianto… there's so much I want to ask… so much… I don't know where to start." Jack stumbled.

"I missed you too Jack." Ianto said softly.

Jack smiled. "You could have come back… any time. All you had to do was walk into that Tourist Office… walk onto that Plass… you would have been welcome at any time. I know why you had to leave though… I understand… and in some ways I'm glad you did walk away… I never thought I'd get to see you this old… you'd have gone the same night as Gwen… at least when she died I knew you were still alive… or at least I hoped you were." He said.

"If I'd known about her dying… I'd have come to the funeral… or at least come to see you." Ianto said sadly. "How's Rhys?"

Jack shrugged. "He was devastated… he was furious… he blamed me of course. He came… he shouted… he swung a few punches… and he left. I haven't seen him since… I send birthday cards for Carrie… I don't even know if they are still at the same address. It was one of the hardest times of my life… my whole team gone."

Ianto reached out and took Jack's hand. It was familiar; it was like they'd never been apart.

"I'm sorry Jack." He said simply.

Jack smiled tightly. "So… the singing… that's new." He said, changing the subject.

Ianto nodded. "About two years now. Turns out people thought I had a good voice. I love the shows. Such a buzz." He said.

"You have an incredible voice Ianto." He started. "That last song…" He asked nervously.

"Its about you Jack. I end every show with it… I don't usually react the way I did… but it's a crowd pleaser… and its cathartic. Maybe one day it'll work." He said quietly.

"Work?" Jack pressed.

"I nearly fell off the stage when you walked in… I always hoped you would one day… some nights I see you in the crowd when you're not there… sometimes I just imagine you're there… gives me a fixed point to sing to… but when you walked in… my heart stopped." Ianto started. "Like I said… I never married… I won't lie and tell you there's been nobody… there's just been nobody that measured up… nobody that came close. I wrote that song… hoping one day I'd take my own advice… realise that I need to get on with my life… its been ten years… and sitting here… with you… well… its like we're back in the Hub… and nothings changed." Ianto spoke honestly.

"Wow." Jack said simply.

Ianto smiled gently. "I've got to the stage in life when I can't see the point being vague and beating around the bush… its easier to just be honest. So… I just need you to know… its great to see you… its really great. And I never got over you… and I missed you… and I wish I'd walked across that Plass just once… just once to see you." He said, before adding. "And I hope you're not about to tell me you are married." He said laughing nervously.

Jack smiled. "I'm not married. I'm single. I'm eternally single. You're a hard act to follow Ianto Jones."

"Its so weird being back here after all this time." Ianto said, stepping off the invisible lift as it landed on the floor of the Hub. Glancing around the room he noticed that the computers had been upgraded and the sofa replaced, but otherwise the place still looked identical to how it had looked last time he was there, when he'd left for good.

"Its good to have you here… the place was never the same after you left… I… I was never the same." Jack confessed.

Ianto smiled softly as he walked around the room, running his hand across desks, brushing his fingers across the railings. He stopped in his tracks and looked up, grinning as he spotted Myfanwy swooping around above him. He took in all the sights and sounds that were the Hub, that were the place he'd spent just two years of his life, but was the place he would always class as home.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to stand here again… in the middle of this place… with Myfanwy circling above me… and you… you stood there… looking just like you always did." He spoke softly but his voice was choking, his eyes welling.

"There are so many memories… so many bad memories of this place… but so much… so much good… and I miss it… I miss it every day… and I miss you… I miss you so much." His tears took over for the second time that evening. Ianto brought a hand to his face, covering his eyes as he cried.

Jack crossed the distance between them and pulled the Welshman into his arms.

"I missed you… god knows I missed you more than I ever thought I would." Jack murmured into his hair as he held him tight.

Ianto slipped his arms around Jack and breathed in his scent, his beautiful intoxicating scent.

"I can't believe you still smell that good." He whispered.

Jack laughed softly as tears seeped from his own eyes.

"51st Century Pheromones… built to last." He said as he smiled.

Ianto smiled too, before pulling back out of Jack's hold. He reached out one arm and delicately wiped the tears from Jack's cheeks.

"As good as it is to be here… you know I can't come back… to this… as much as I want to." He said.

"This Hub… or me?" Jack asked nervously.

"This Hub… I'm nearly 40 Jack… I can't do this anymore… I can't live that lifestyle again… I'm… well I'm too old… but I'd like to give us another go… I… Jack I love you… so much… and now I've found you again… I don't want to lose you… I couldn't take it… I wouldn't survive it… not again. Leaving here… leaving you… it nearly killed me… I can't do it again." Ianto spoke with an honesty that made Jack's heart soar.

"You won't have to. I'm not letting you leave me… you're stuck with me Ianto Jones. I won't let you go again." He said. "And I know I never said it… all those years ago… but I do love you… I have always loved you… I wish I'd told you then."

Ianto smiled. "It wouldn't have made me stay. I had to go Jack… I had to get out… before you lost me forever."

Jack nodded. "I know… that's why I don't want you working here. I want you safe… out there."

"Just promise you'll call me if the worlds about to end?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"First on my list." Jack said grinning as he kissed Ianto. "You were always first on my list."


End file.
